eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CosmoW11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eragon Roleplay Wiki! If you need help making a character, please look at our guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks, -- Wikia (Talk) 17:05, August 1, 2011 art would you be interested in becoming the artist for the wiki? You're job would be to draw a sketch for people's characters upon request, to match the desc of the char. In return, we'd bump you up a few user levels, and give you a small amount of crowns, say 10 or so, credit-able to any char, for each piece drawn. we'll have a page or some such for people to put in art requests, they'll fill out a little thing and link you to the char, and then you do a pic for it. nothing complicated, similar to the one you did for CHBRP. And as for your question towards sonofapollo, he is the b-crat and founder, and myself, lele mj, and oblivion26 are admins. it wont affect him directly, but I'm going to bump you up to user level 3, which will unlock more character types for you to make in the future, and you will recieve 10 crowns (money) per drawing that you can allocate to any of your characters, and have it added to their funds. lol. I'll let you know when it's up. It may be a little while, though, as I'm doing some work for CHBRP at the moment. And you don't have to make a new section for each reply, you can just add it under one topic, like I'm doing. sorry about that, it'll be done tomorrow. I'd forgotten to add it to the list. RE: Admins First of all, why would you need to see the list of admins? Secondly, this wiki started not very long ago, and compared to other new wiki's, it has proggressed quite far. Not much happens because I am in England, we have some users in Brazil, some in California - It's a huge spread. Obviously, this makes our wiki much more slower paced. Our current Administrative team is- Breaurecrats *User:Sonofapollo I founded and made this wiki which made me the admin and bcrat automatically. Administrators *User:Lele Mj *User:Kingbirdy *User:Oblivion26 Rollbacks *User:BachLynn23 RE: Help You know.....I've been thinking about your offer. You could help, and I've been discussing with the other admins. Could you meet me on chat ASAP? re: rank question you rank up as you increase user level. you get promoted at levels 2, 4, 6, and 7. And don't worry about to many questions, I'm just here to help. try clicking . If it doesn't work still, open the link in a different browser. art alright, you're art requests page is now up and running. go here, and take a look. yeah, that means you need to use a diferent browser. try using firefox or chrome. Picture On the Tronjheim page, why did you change the pic, or completely erase mine from the page? Oblivion26 22:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Im not that mad, i understand why you did it. But I am gonna reverse it because the pic you put in is a good pic for Farthen Dur, Tronjheim is the acual city, not really the mountain itself. SO put your pic in Farthen Dur please Oblivion26 23:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC)